Golf is becoming a more popular sport in the United States and throughout the world and it is particularly becoming more popular with older people who find it difficult to stoop to pick up the golf ball and flag after a ball has been placed in the hole. There are certain ailments that make it difficult for older people, and in some instances younger people, to stoop to do these chores. When playing golf, there are only two areas where a player must stoop to handle the ball and flag, one being on or about the green and the other being on the tee. It is the primary purpose of the present invention to eliminate the required stooping to pick up the golf balls and the flag in and about the green.